1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and an image correction thereof, and more particularly to an image capturing device and an image correction thereof that rotationally correct a captured image to match an image captured by the image capturing device at a preset angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
While photographing, if user operates an image capture device to determine photographic composition for a scene, he/she generally needs one or more additional levels installed on the image capturing device to make sure the image capturing device is situated horizontally. However, such additional levels cause the following problems when creating the figure. For example, the user has to check the position or data of the level closely during scene and keep adjusting the position of the image capturing device continuously, and such manner of manually adjusting the position of the image capturing device may cause low accuracy and poor efficiency.
Besides usage of additional level to adjust the position of the image capturing device, there is another way of post-processing an image by software. The post-processing process of the image, however, is relatively complicated and usually incurs expensive matrix conversion operation for the computation. Algorithms of this sort are generally limited to their use in the operation of rectangular images, such as storing the whole image in a frame buffer.
In addition, when the user operates such image capturing device to capture image, the hand shaking issue usually exists, particularly for a thin and lightweight digital camera, since the stability for the users to hold the digital camera is low, and the hands of the users may shake when pressing the shutter or the force applied by the finger of the users may vibrate the digital camera easily. As a result, a blurred image may be taken. As to a user who holds a digital camera, even if the additional level provides the information of a correct horizontal plane to the user, yet the hand shaking problem still exists at the moment of the users pressing the shutter when the user use such information to create a figure of the scene, and the figure may be tilted and the image may be blurred, and the additional level becomes meaningless in this application.
For user requirements, designing and developing an image capturing device and an image correction for calibrating images to obtain accurate figures demands immediate attention and feasible solutions.